


fortunate love

by samugiiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: “You have a boyfriend?!” Meian asks, eyes wide, and staring at Sakusa. The rest of the team is looking at him too, also in complete shock.“Yeah, I do. We’ve been dating for almost a year now.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 358





	fortunate love

“You have a boyfriend?!” Meian asks, eyes wide, and staring at Sakusa. The rest of the team is looking at him too, also in complete shock.

“Yeah, I do. We’ve been dating for almost a year now.” He says nonchalantly as if this isn’t big news. But, this is Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi. The guy who has mysophobia and can’t stand physically touching people. This same guy just admitted to having a boyfriend and for a year too. How is he so calm?

“Before you ask, find out yourselves.” the spiker walks away giving them a playful smirk. They continue staring at the back of Sakusa, walking away. When they finally get it together, they look at each other and suddenly start freaking out. “We need to find out who it is!” Hinata shouts, jumping up and down. The rest of the team nod and decide to hangout to find who it is. 

As they finish showering and packing up, they walk to Hinata’s room in the Black Jackals’ dorm building. While walking, they spot Sakusa and Atsumu walking together, but they shrug it off since they practically hate each other. They make it to Hinata’s room and prepare snacks. Then, they sit around the living area and look at each other.

“So who could it possibly be?” Inunaki starts and puts a paper and pen on the table. They all start discussing, going through the people who have been somewhat close to Sakusa. After an hour, someone suggests calling Komori, who is Sakusa’s close cousin. 

“Hiya Hinata! Why are you calling?” Komori’s voice crackles through the phone speaker.

“Komori-san! I’m sorry for calling late but I have a question.”

“Ask away!”

“Do you know who Omi-san is dating? He just told us earlier he has a boyfriend who he’s been dating for a year.” after a second of silence, they hear a soft laughter break through. 

“Sorry guys! I’m sure Sakusa would want you to figure out on your own. I’ll give a hint though. Opposites attract.” he chuckles one more time before greeting them goodbye and ending the call.

“Opposites attract?” Barnes questions, pinching his temple and thinking hard. Everyone is quiet thinking, but then they hear the orange haired boy moving in his seat. “What is it, Hinata?” Adriah asks and the boy smiles, finally being acknowledged. “Have any of you thought that it could be Atsumu-san? Komori-san said ‘Opposites attract’ so it’s possible!” Their response is a look of disbelief. 

“There’s no way!” They shout and Hinata flinches. “You’ll never know! Let’s just observe them. Atsumu-san has always been the closest to Omi-san too!” he smiles at all of them. There’s a couple of sighs and nods. Bokuto hugs the smaller boy and praises him for suggesting a good idea. With their plan made, they all decide to head back to their own rooms. They greet each other goodnight and leave. They were definitely in for a surprise.

\--

It’s Sunday afternoon. Inunaki and Adriah are out together on a date in the park nearby. It was a normal, sunny, and calming day. Well, it was calm until they saw a certain pair. 

Sakusa and Atsumu were sitting on a bench together, each with an ice popsicle in each of their hands. Their other hands were intertwined with each other and it normally would be viewed as a tooth-rotting cute scene if it weren’t for the people involved. 

The couple made it over to the other pair sitting on the bench. “Sakusa? Atsumu?” Inunaki manages and clears his throat after. They try not to seem rude and calm their gaze at the two. Sakusa is the first to look up and he stops laughing. Atsumu opens his eyes from laughing to see why the other has gone quiet, then he meets eyes with their teammates.

“O-oh! Hi there Shion-kun and Tomas-kun!” the setter gives a nervous chuckle and looks at the one next to him. The spiker gives him a soft smile, then looks back at the surprised faces of Inunaki and Adriah. “Uh, mind if you guys keep it a secret for now? We have an idea on how to tell the others.” Sakusa looks at them, waiting for an answer. They just nod their head and laugh. Sakusa and Atsumu look at them confused and they wave him off. “Have fun on your date!” the two say in unison as they walk away. 

The faux blonde just gives a shrug and continues eating his ice pop. Sakusa smiles again and caresses the other’s cheek and smiles. Atsumu almost has a heart attack and his cheeks start burning. “Omi-kun, yer gonna be the death of me!” he manages to say, face flustered and hides his face in the crook of Sakusa’s neck to hide his embarrassment. The spiker simply cradles his head and laughs. 

“You’re cute.”

\--

It’s only weeks later when the rest of the team finds out. Sakusa and Atsumu were told the plans of the team from Inunaki and made sure that they didn’t make it obvious they are dating. Now, they have a game against the Tachibana Red Falcons. 

It was all normal, and the crowds were cheering. The Jackals are about to have their warm ups when they’re surprised and taken aback by the sight. They have removed their jackets and here they face Sakusa wearing Atsumu’s jersey while Atsumu was wearing Sakusa’s. The two laugh at the shocked faces of the team. Inunaki, Adriah, and even Coach Foster join in the laughter. Their laughter is drowned out by the screams and cheering of their fans. The setter and spiker pair wave at the bleachers and give a smile. 

“Omi-kun is smiling!” Bokuto says and Hinata is screaming with joy. The older teammates are still in a daze from finding out about Atsumu being Sakusa’s boyfriend. Coach Foster has to shout at them to warm up and get ready for them to actually get back to their senses.

After back and forth rallies, MSBY wins 3-1 against the Red Falcons. The team decides to eat out as a form of celebration for their win. The two knew that there would be a lot of questions. What they didn’t think was that they would be _literally interrogated_.

“When did you start dating?”

  
  
“How did you start dating?”

“Who liked who first?”

“How have you guys not killed each other?”

They stopped rushing out questions after hearing a frustrated sigh from the prickly spiker. They apologize and Sakusa waves them off. “It’s fine to ask, but please act like civilized people.” he says as he allows his boyfriend next to him, rest their head on his shoulder. He whispers, “If you’re tired, you can sleep on my shoulder. I’ll answer their questions so you can rest.” Atsumu smiles softly and whispers an “I love ya, Omi” and closes his eyes. Sakusa makes sure to glare at his teammates that are staring, so they don’t disturb the sleeping figure on his shoulder.

“Okay, first of all, we started dating a bit after his birthday. We’ve been talking since high school and kept in touch. We tried dating back then, but it didn’t work out. We decided to wait til we were both ready and sure.” The raven haired spiker takes a deep breath. The rest stay silent and let him continue.

“We liked each other around the same time. I asked him before and he said he realized his feelings for me when we saw each other in our second year, at the National Youth Camp.” Hinata gasped a bit and Sakusa looked at him, as if asking him to spill what he wants to say. “Kageyama used to tell me about how there were two people who seemed like they liked each other!” Sakusa blushes a bit and pulls up his mask to hide it.

“Anyways, we hung out a few days after his birthday and it just happened. I hope that satisfies you.” he huffs and wraps an arm around Atsumu, letting him be comfortable as much as possible. 

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Barnes says while looking at the others, in case they wanted to add anything. “Now that I think about it, you guys really suit each other. It makes sense now.” Meian speaks up and Sakusa sees Hinata and Bokuto nod their heads in agreement. “Atsumu is really different around you. You’re soft for each other. You jerks really deserve each other.” Inunaki scoffs, now realizing how bad both their comments can be together.

Sakusa chuckles and smiles, careful not to wake up the faux blonde. 

“I guess so.”

\--

It’s 2:30am when the spiker and setter duo make it to Sakusa’s room. They decide they’re too worn out to take a shower so they wash their faces, brush their teeth and dress for bed. Sakusa collapses on the bed and watches the other appear at the doorway. He opens up his arms and Atsumu falls into them, snuggling against his boyfriend. The former presses a kiss on the crown of the latter’s head as he cuddles him. 

“Atsumu.” the other hums, allowing Sakusa to continue.

“I love you a lot. I’m happy I get to be with you.” he feels a pair of lips on his and he kisses back, smiling. They pull apart and he looks into the honey brown eyes staring back at him. “I love ya more, Omi.” They go back to their previous cuddling position. 

Once he knows the other has fallen asleep through the steady breathing and soft snoring. He whispers so softly,

“I’m lucky to have you with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another SakuAtsu fanfic!! This one was really rushed but I hope you enjoyed. This is to make up for the IwaOi fanfic that I can't publish by the end of the month. I'm busy with school and all that so I'm sorry! 
> 
> I will forever love the idea of Sakusa being super soft for Atsumu, my heart literally melts.
> 
> Anyways follow me on instagram @osaamiya (https://www.instagram.com/osaamiya/)


End file.
